the ghost king in middle earth
by superwaver
Summary: When nico encounters his worst fear he is sent to middle earth to help Frodo bear a great burden.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so I don't really know if this is any good.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

Nico di Angelo was by no means a social boy. He usually sat brooding in his dark cabin or was doing missions for Hades, his father. After the Giant war, the second war he'd participated in and survived, he and his father had grown closer. Not as close as for example, Percy and Poseidon, but close enough for them to be on, 'thank you'(for Hades) and 'sure father'(for Nico), basis. Anyway, you know what I mean. At least they had lost most of the stiffness with which they behaved around each other. Currently, Nico was once again brooding in his cabin, but for once it wasn't the usual 'I am sick of myself and my feeling' brooding, but more of the 'why can't I just have a normal life, with normal friends' brooding.

Nico usually didn't sleep which was considered normal for him because of his many nightmares about Tartarus and the bronze jar. He was still brooding over his life and friends when he was startled out of his misery because of some messenger souls his father sent for him. These souls were pretty much slaves, although they couldn't complain because at least they got to see the world above once in a while. Anyway just as Nico jumped into the shadows on his way to Hades' palace, he came across a wall in the shadows. He realized he couldn't go back because he was trapped by someone who had more control of shadows than him, the Ghost King. With a start, he realized the only entity with more control over shadows than him was Tartarus, the being he feared with all his heart.

That was because when he was in Tartarus, he didn't see a broken wasteland full of poisonous fumes and acidic gases. No, he saw something infinitely worse. He saw everything he ever feared, everything he dreaded, every single bad thing that ever happened and could happen to him. He saw it all. And the worst part was, he saw Tartarus in its whole self, with the five rivers of the underworld as its glowing, throbbing veins, the broken wasteland as it's body, and the reforming monsters as blisters upon it's horrible, sickening, bright red skin. That was why he feared Tartarus more than anything in the world. And that was how he was finally broken, shattered into a thousand pieces. That was why Nico di Angelo did everything he could to keep from sleeping. But now that he was faced with the monster once again the only thing to keep him from huddling into a whimpering ball of tears, was the fact that he had his sword in his hand and his father in his mind, hoping they could save him.

Hades sat on his throne of bones, wondering when Nico would show up when in his head all alarm bells started tingling. His divine senses had felt someone enter the shadows at Nico's current position in the shadows. When he extended his senses enough he finally recognized the threat and nearly fainted from shock and fear. The worst fear of the gods was attacking his son. He started getting closer to them in the shadows while anxiously calling Nico's name. When he finally arrived he saw Nico's scared face turn to him just before Tartarus said while smirking madly "I will send him somewhere he will not hesitate to help, even in his fragile state, where he will have to help someone bear the burden of destiny, and I can only hope it will break him further." Then it snapped its fingers and right before his father's unbelieving eyes he disappeared.

 **To be continued…**

 **Read the next chapter to know where he'll end up and be sure to rate and review this story so I'll know what you think about my writing. You can also ask me questions and I'll see if I answer them. Oh, also, before I forget, check for any mistakes I made so I can work on my grammar**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Lord Elrond was calmly enjoying his gardens after tending to Frodo's morgul stab-wound, when suddenly, a son of man, no older than 16 summers appeared in the sky above one of his rose bushes. Rushing over to check if the boy was alright he checked for wounds and found no open wounds, although there were a lot of faded and new scars. Now that he realized the boy was in no immediate danger, he began looking the boy over. The boy seemed to be wearing all black clothing, though none of it seemed to be made of animal hide of some sort, except for the boy's leather jacket, lined with fur at the neck. There also seemed to be some sort of closing device keeping the jacket together, working the same as buttons but looking nothing like it. In all his 3 Ages he had never seen such a thing before. He quickly brought the boy to the house of healing, for a further check-up.

When Nico awoke he noticed his strange surroundings. He wondered where he was. Then it all came flooding back to him. Tartarus, his father and the reason he'd been sent here. "I will send him somewhere he will not hesitate to help, even in his fragile state, where he will have to help someone bear the burden of destiny, and I can only hope it will break him further." The bastard had said.

"Hello? Ah… there you are" Nico jumped, realizing just now that he was lying in bed, in a strange place, most likely in a strange world. "where am I!" Nico demanded. "You are in Imladris or Rivendell as it is called in the common tongue, and I am Elrond Half-Elven" "What do you mean, Rivendell. Wait, never mind. What is the name of this whole earth?" "Middle Earth, or Arda, to us, elves." Said the graceful, tall creature in front of him. Oh, of course, I am in a different world aren't I? thought Nico. Then he remembered once again what Tartarus said and started cackling with an insane pitch to it.

When Lord Elrond informed the young boy of where he was, he started cackling insanely. Lord Elrond was chilled to the bone by the boy's laugh. The insane laugh echoed throughout the whole of Rivendell, making every Elf, Dwarf, Hobbit, Man and Wizard shiver in fear. Then the boy turned to him asking "So, let me guess! You are on a quest to defeat an all-powerful enemy!"

Nico's Personal overview:

"So, let me guess! You are on a quest to defeat an all-powerful enemy!" I said. The guy looked about as shocked as you could get, though it wasn't the 'I have no idea what you're talking about'-kind of shock, more the 'how the hell did you know!'-kind. So I guess he really did it then! He effectively succeeded in (probably) ruining my life even more. Then the guy, Elrond, said "how did you know! I would strongly advise you not to lie!" I could see in his eyes that he wasn't one to flaunt his swordsmanship, but that he definitely could hold his own in a duel. I decided that it was best to just tell the truth as it couldn't hurt to be truthful when you weren't at fault, but I did leave out some things they didn't need to know just yet. That was one of many lessons I learned on my missions for my father. "I was traveling to my father's house when I was assaulted by a being you would call a God. He decided he hadn't tortured me enough when I was in his domain, so he sent me here with these exact words: 'I will send him somewhere he will not hesitate to help, even in his fragile state, where he will have to help someone bear the burden of destiny, and I can only hope it will break him further.'" Apparently 'Elrond' thought that was horrifying, although you couldn't really blame him. "I believe you." He said. "But now you must eat. Come with me to the dining hall." He then stood up and lead the way for me to the dining hall.

Once there I saw everyone staring at us, me especially. I unconsciously tried to slink away in the shadows a little by expanding my under-worldly senses. That's when I realized the horrifying truth of my hosts. No-one had souls except for 4 children, a group of men and some bearded midgets. Before I realized what I was saying I said "you-" pointing at Elrond and his folk. "you don't have souls! How dare you, you vile creatures, I should send you to the fields of punishment for this!" Apparently, this was really offensive to them, as they immediately stood up and started shouting. When everybody was just about going deaf from each other's shouting a really old, soulless man with a powerful aura, stood up and while infusing his voice with power, boomed "Silence!" Everyone immediately went silent and noticed I was holding my stygian iron sword. Gandalf then said "we will finish this elsewhere" and quietly to Elrond "We will invite him to the council" "Art thou sure?" Asked Elrond. Huh? Guess he started speaking old English when he was shocked. So, they were going to invite me to a council, were they?. Guess I could get some answers there.

When I had finally eaten after calming down and ignoring the glares, Gandalf had apparently followed me when I had started walking in a random direction. "So, soulless huh?" He said. "Yes," I said while giving him my mid-level death-glare. I had to give it to the powerful old guy, he didn't flinch, he just looked wary like he'd seen it before, and it reminded him of someone. "My, your glare would rival the Dark one's indeed" he muttered, not meaning for me to hear it.

When I became 16 after the Giant war, I came into my full powers as the Ghost King, marking me as Thanatos's equal and easily making me the strongest demigod ever. It also very helpfully enhanced my eyesight and hearing, so when I said "Which Dark One?" The old guy was clearly surprised. "I am surprised you heard that. The lord Elrond would have been hard-pressed to hear that" He said.

I said, "Alright, let's trade secrets, I'll tell you about my senses if you'll tell about why you're shrouded in the Power of this Earth like it's a coat." "Deal," said the old man.

 **To be continued… read and review and correct me on any grammar mistakes!**


End file.
